The Thief and his new acquaintance
by XoXoEmmaGrace
Summary: When Robin comes face to face with the Evil Queen in a tavern. Enchanted forest 5 years after 'Robin Hood' the movie.
1. chapter 1

Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my story. I chose Wrote this because I had been looking for a outlaw queen fanfic under "Robin Hood Prince of thieves" but alas, I found nothing. I got the idea to write one based of the movie, but if He met Regina after (if there were to be a second movie once upon a time style, which there totally should be!! ) I do not own any of these characters, and this is not a fanfic about the missing year, this is simply just for fun. Enjoy! 3

Enchanted forest: 5 years after

He walked through the thick forest as the beautiful smell of the oak trees filled the air. The dirt and grass was still damp from the rainfall the night before, much like the rainfall that came pouring down on that dreadful evening.

Robin shook his head as the misrible memories were lightly painted across his thoughts. It was all his fault Marion wasent here this lovely day with them, after he inadvertently put her in harms way 4 years back.

"Papa!" A young voice called after him. "Papa! Look what I found!"

Robins eyes cast downward onto what appeared to be a coin. But not just any coin, this fine item was worth much more than standard. Though its rusty appearance made its identity hard to notice for a moment.

"Ah, now I'll be darned" he squinted his eyes as he examined it. "That would be no more than a 15 dollar coin"

"It would? Then why don't we hand it over to the village?" Robin chuckled "Now Roland that would be a

fine idea, but I'd think we earned this more than fair yeah?" "Your right, 'cuse we give what we steal to the poor! But we found this one!" "Oh I wouldn't call it _stealing_ , simply borrowing" he said with a smug grin.

Roland fiddled with the coin as he thought. "Papa?" "Yes Roland?" "What do you s'pose we'd do with it?"

Robin thought as well "well, giving the fact that _you_ found it, I think we should get you a treat. What do you say?"

Roland giggled at his father "Yes" "yes what?" "Yes please" "that's my boy" he praised as he scruffed his hair.

The men and boy gathered around the village, in search of Dave.

Robins eyes moved swiftly across all the faces until they came upon Dave.

He walked up to the older man and set the coin down on the wooden stand as he raised his eyebrows.

"Say, don't tell me you've been stealing from that old Richard again" "oh don't be silly, I've never had any intention of stealing from him, why would I anyways. I've given up on stealing from rich to give to myself and you know that" Dave sighed and reached for the coin "what can I get'cha?" "The monkey please" Roland's dimples showed as she smiled at him. "You'd have a nice father there if he's buying you a toy with that money" "Well to be fair he is the one who had found it" Daves eyes widened as he smiled and handed him the monkey. "This once belong to the evil queen, or so says the man I got it from" "you don't say" Robins voice trailed off as he began to think of the mysterious Goddes. "Robin! Can't I take Roland to the puppet show!!!?" Little John jumped up and down as if he were a little girl about to ride a pony. "Sure John, but be careful, I've heard there's Robery around there, and I can't deny it for a second that you wouldn't be the first victim" he chuckled "hey! You take that back" Robin put his hands up and closed his eyes as to say sorry.

"You got something you'd like to say?" Dave poked at Robin "I'm sorry?" "About the woman. Don't think I didn't see your face when I mentioned her" "I apologize but I don't know what you mean." "Robin, I know you better than you may know your own self, I know your doey eyes."

Yes, it was true, Dave did know Robin since he was a lad, but, that doesn't make it alright for him to point out his crushes like some tatletail In the 5th grade.

"If your intending I'm fond of this Queen"- "Evil queen" "she is not! Not evil! I assure you!" Dave gave him an all to knowingly smile "see, there you go again, and i know your not fond of her, that's for sure. Your absolutely smitten with her." "Now that crosses a line I do not have any feeling tawrd this woman than little John Has feeling tawrds bugs in his bed. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the tavern to make use of the rest of this money."

Robin Hood sat down in his normal wooden stool in the middle of the room. The sweet smell of beer and laughter filled the air. "Aye if it isn't o'l Robin Hood himself" a fellow Drunk was saying "still stealing from the rich and givin to them folks eh?" He was about to protest again his useage of words, but was cut by the loud slam of the tavern door.

The room went silent as all eyes were on the winsome Queen. "I am _NOT_ in the mood for games"

"Is she ever?" The drunk whispered to Robin "You all can go back to your, partaking, when you answer one simple question of mine" she ended her sentence with an fake smile as The queen ambled around the room.

"Your majesty, we all understand your desire to capture Snow White, but I assure you, not a single drunk is going to know what the hell to say when you ask them where she is. I hardly think anything you want to know is going to be located in a village bar." The Queen scowled as she walked up to the thief "you'd be surprised by the

People who actually Help Snow White. And how many of them there actually are. In fact the very figure that sits next to you may be a suspect." There was a pause as Robin stared into her eyes with both fear and curiosity. A

Part of him wanted to just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was ok.

"Take him" The guards began to grip around his arms and drag him out. "Your majesty!" "Get off me" he gridded his teeth as he tried to escape the hold that the soldiers had on him. "Your majesty!" "Your majesty!!!" The Queen finally turned around when they reached her carriage. "Your majesty, i have a son!" "If I know you, then I also know you have a band of merry men. The child will be fine."

The guards threw him into the cage and slammed the door.

Read chapter two for more

 **In the next chapter we find out what The Queen will do with Robin when they reach the castle. Thank you for reading chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome to chapter 2 of the thief's new acquaintance. Please feel free to leave a review if you need to. And without further a due, lets get reading.**

The last Robin could remember, The Queen had thrown a cloud of whatever dark magic she possessed over him. He awoke in a damp dirty cell. Great.

look what he had gotten himself into, he could hear little john mocking him in his head.

But he wasn't going to stay in this hell hole for much longer if he could help it.

Robin searched aimlessly around in the piles of hay for anything, but alas, found nothing.

"what shall we do with him your majesty?" he heard voices coming from the shadows that danced on the walls within the candle flame.

there was a short pause before she answered. "leave us"

her heels clicked agents the cobble staircase as she slowly walked downward. Her stunning appearance put Robin in a daze. "Please, your majesty, My son has already lost his mother, and i would hate for him to loose his father as well. We could work out a deal perhaps?" the Queen frowned "oh i never said i would kill you... nor do i want anything from you"

"then why have you kept me prisoner?" Robin asked, perplexed. "no ones brave enough to stand up to me. Although, over time, i have come to the nauseating conclusion that Snow whites followers have been more likely to confront me Than the rest." Robin chuckled lightly "And you thought i was one of them?" "no, but perhaps you have any info on her hiding?" "i assure you i know nothing about her" there was a pause as The Queen walked up to the bars and glanced at him. Robin cleared his throat "So what do you intend to do with me now your majesty?"

She stared at him, unknowing of what to do whith this thief, when an inspiring thought came into mind. "You die tonight" she whispered through the bars before walking away.

When she left the cells, Robins head began to spin. Had this all truly happened because of a simple crush? Roland. He may never see him again. He never said goodbye. Robins eyes filled with unshed tears.

The Queen watched him. His eyes began to form teary crystals through her mirror as she sat in her Bed chambers. She started to feel sympathy and, had she began to pine after him? No. love is weakness. She can't make that mistake again. But perhaps this thief isn't so bad; she thought to herself. so with the simple wave of her hand, an object appeared in the hay behind Robin. She watched for a bit longer, as he had finally found the wire and by now, was opening the door. But before he made his way through the cells, he glanced upward, as if he could see strait through her disguise. Her jaw lightly dropped when he looked at her, forming a slight tear in her eyes. So she did have a sort of feeling for the thief, but it didn't matter, for she could think of one to many problems that could help keep her love anchored to the ground. For starters, her.

Robin swore he saw nothing under the hay before, but clearly he was mistaken. But he was no fool, he knew. He knew the games the Queen played. But why would she spare him of all people, he was sure this was not something she did on a daily basis. His best guess was she didn't want to come off weak, so she had only brought him to the feeling of his death.

By now, Robin had managed to escape though most of the castle. But this wasn't easy, gaurds where piled everywhere like black sprinkles on a 10 layered birthday cake.

There was absolutely no way he could make it through here, not without getting caught. There was to many.

"Alright, Robin." He quietly reassured himself.

He wondered if the Queen was watching him at this very moment. Waiting for his escape, or his failer. Just in case she was, he had tried to appear more audacious about his escape than usual.

Regina was Liying in her bed as the night began to fall. She occasionally looked at her hand held mirror for new apprise on the quiet escape.

If she was being truthful, there was nothing to do in her bed chambers, other than the obvious. So she sat, and thought, which was bad because thinking only made her more depressed and angry. But she couldn't help it. They just came, like an uninvited guest at a ball.

"Hey!"

Robin quickly turned his head, to find that a Gaurd had found his hiding place, and was nnot happy.

Robin started to run, but it was to late, the guards had captured him. This was it. He blew it. And now he won't ever see his son again.

 **Read chapter 3 for more**

 **Thank you so much for reading!!! I'll try to stop ending the chapters with an expected death for Robin in the next chapter. Sorry. Lol. Anyways, in the next chapter, we find out what will happen to Robin (obviously) I'm not just going to say oh yeah, he end. That would be silly. Hope you liked this chapter. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 23 annual oncer games!!!! Aka chapter 3 of this story...funny?...no? Alrighty let's just get to reading then. (Seriously tho someone needs to make a oncer games fanfic)**

There the Queen laiyed in her bed, draped in black sheets. She had fallen into her thoughts, the mirror, only a dark object in the room, nearly almost becoming one within he bed. Everything was so still, yet still so full of potential. And Maybe this was just her self loathing talking here, but it seamed like all the prices of furniture had there ow story to tell, yet kept silent because maybe no one wanted to hear it, or no one knew it was there.

BWANG BWANG BWANG

"Your majesty?"

\- what the hell??

"Your majesty?

We hate to disturb you, but we have something you need to see"

She was about to snap back at them when she noticed what they had told her "we have something you should see??" Oh no. The thief.

Regina quickly grabbe the mirror and saw nothing but a room full of Guards, no thief.

She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. She thought she had seen the last of him. She didn't want to get dragged into love again. Plus she was tired, and she's not exactly one hundred percent her self when it's 11:pm and she Hasn't slept in 2 days.

"What do you want?" She hissed as she made her way over to the door.

It was awfully rude of them to notify her of this late at night.

Regina was shocked to see Robin Hood standing in front of her.

"We saw that this prisoner was sneaking out"

"you brang him here?!?!?! You imbeciles"

Seeing regina like this made him weak to the knees. And the way her long dark hair fell on top of her breasts.

She bit her lip a little embarreses to have someone see her outside of uniform.

They both took a moment to study one another.

"What shall we do with him your majesty?"

She sighed, giving up, knowing that if she'd said other wise, somehow in someway they were going to end up in the same place again.

"He means no harm. you may let him go"

Robins brows furrowed. He didn't know what to do, she couldn't let him go now! Not yet! She was only an arms length away, and now Regina was just letting him go?

"Wait! Your majesty! There must be some consiquence!"

Regina raised a brow.

"But you didn't-" her voice trailed off

"I'll work! In the castle! I'll work erm"

Robin tried to think of anything

"I'll work as a guard!!"

Regina was most certainly shocked an, she couldn't believe she was going to mention this, though she didn't want to, but smitten.

Regina wasn't going to end there talk with coming off desperate, so she simply nodded and turned.

"Wait! You majesty! What shall we do with him?"

She paused

"Get him ready for work"

And with that she lightly closed the door and rested her head on it, trying to gather her thoughts on what the hell just happened, and What she was going to do tomorrow.

 **Read chapter 4 for more**

 **Awww Don't you just love Outlaw Queen? Well, in the next chapter we find out about robins first day on the job. ... and it's 2:28 am... I need to go to sleep. I just had to re write half the story because some save thing went wrong or something. Hope you like the chapter (SEEIOUSLY someone make oncer games!... wait... then they would kill each other... shoot. ;-; well if anyone can figure out something nice with hunger games once style, then that would be grate)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome, welcome All to the fourth chapater!! I'm so happy you've made it this far! Kudos!! (Sorry for incorrect spelling in last chapters. I will correct them from now on )**

Regina awoke to the sun shining through what little space amongst the window covered vines it had.

She immediately got ready in a black dress with silver sequences scattered atop. The Queen wore a black collar and silver necklace as well.

Her lips were a dark red, complimenting the single dark red jewel in the center of the necklace.

She walked down her hallways filled with mirrors of all styles and sizes, and candles who's flames danced when she walked by.

"Good morning your majesty. Is there anything we can do for you?"

She stood in front of 3 Gaurds

"Yes." She paused "go to the southern village. Wait there. For Snow White. When you find her, bring her back here. Alive."

The gaurds were silent for a moment

"But, your majes-"

The Queens eyes widened at him in a form of threatening.

"Yes your majesty"

And they marched off with 10 others to find the girl.

Robin watched from afar as she only stood there, not moving, only staring. In an empty room. Of course not entirely empty.

"Is there anything I can do for you? You majesty?"

Regina turned around startled to see him.

"Uh."

He was only dressed in his gaurds uniform, but not the helmet. Which allowed for his smug smile to show, and his handsome face.

"Yes." She sighed as her eyes dropped to the floor. "I need a few purple vines"

Robins brows furrowed

"For a spell! Can you do that or shall I find someone else for the job?"

"Uh, yes! Yes your majesty"

Regina watched as he walked out of the room and headed tawrds the front castle doors.

The Queen was getting her spells ready.

Her spell book to the left, open to page 284.

The "flask of water" to the right.

And "lockpicking" next to "flask of water".

Everything was ready. All that was needed was the purple vines, which were on there way.

Splashes of pinks and oranges were spreaders across the sky by now. Perhaps the thief had begged her to hire him as a gaurd, then simply left her as some sort of joke. But she was not laughing. This was taking way to long, and if he wasn't back by sun down, she would have to go out there and kill him herself. Screw the doughy eyes and quick glimpses.

Regina walked out to the garden to watch the sun go down. Even if she was alone in that castle, it was still hard to get time to herself. Gaurds were everywhere. On every corner. And every corridor.

Those unwanted thoughts began to skip along through her head again.

She was a monster, and all alone. No one ever loved her. There was no hope left. The things she does. Oh the things she does. She could never forgive herself. I HATE YOU. She wimpered quietly under the setting sun.

"Your majesty?" She could here Robins voice call from behind.

Regina kept her place, waiting as long as possible for her face to be clear of tears.

"I have what you asked for" He made his way tawrds her.

When she didn't respond, he simply just stood next to her, watching the sunset.

They were both silent for several moments.

"Would you like me to leave?"

Regina turned and looked at him. But the look she gave him, was one with fear and sadness. But yet through her eyes, she told him to stay.

So he did.

"Took you long enough" she finally answered in a mournful mumble.

"Appologies m'lady- uh- your majesty"

She looked at him again and moved herself closer.

"That's alright" she whispered

"To be honest, I was checking in on my son"

She looked downward

"And how is he doing?"

She didn't Seam one bit angry

by his actions.

"He's doing fine"

Robin lifted her head up slightly to look at his. It wasn't until now did he realize her eyes were filled with tears.

He caressed her cheek as she leaned her head into his palms.

Robin put one arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers.

And to his surprise she embraced it, by moving as close as she could get, and warped her arm around his neck.

Robin leaned inward and lightly placed his lips with hers. At first his kisses were soft and

delicate, then getting more rough.

The Queen embraced the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her.

They both released, allowing themselves to breathe.

Regina rubbed her noes slightly over robins and smiled lightly, which made him smile.

He kissed her again, her lips were so soft they felt like feathers agents his.

The sky was a darker blue and the stars were coming out by now like when you light a fire, and it gradually gets brighter.

All of those thoughts seamed to have drifted away with the sun. Regina's stomach was filled with butterfly's. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt happy.

 **(; thank you for reviewing this outlaw Queen story. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
